1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling a video apparatus, and more particularly, to providing a user with video received from an external source or played back in a video apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of video apparatuses capable of recording and playing back high image quality video data and high sound quality audio data have been developed and commercially used.
Such video apparatuses comprise various types of external interfaces, which enable the video apparatuses to be connected to various electronic apparatuses to receive or transmit video and audio data.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional video system. In the video system of FIG. 1, a digital television (DTV) 10 capable of outputting video is connected via a cable 20 to a digital versatile disc player (DVDP) 30 capable of playing back video recorded on the DVD.
In order to display the video played back by the DVDP 30 on the DTV 10 in the video system of FIG. 1, a video output mode of the DVDP 30 and a video input mode of the DTV 10 need to be set to be compatible with the cable 20 through which the DTV 10 is connected to the DVDP 30.
However, if the DTV 10 is connected to the DVDP 30 via other types of terminals which are not compatible, the video output mode or the video input mode may be set again to be compatible with the other types of terminals.
Accordingly, a user who is not aware of this situation may suspect that the video apparatuses have broken down, because the video is not displayed on the DTV 10 even when the video apparatuses are connected. Even when a user knows about the compatibility issue, the user needs to enter a menu of an external video apparatus and change the output mode for the video to be displayed on the DTV 10, which causes inconvenience to the user.